Confrontaciones
by Rezzu-MJ
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando Videl llama a Gohan cobarde y mentiroso? El lado saiyajin de Gohan toma el control y Mr. Satán siente su furia. [Traducción del oneshot por tazpwrs]


**Les recomiendo que lean todo el oneshot. No les digo más, o si no arruinaré la sorpresa.**

**NOTA: Vivo en América del sur, así que no soy japonesa ni tampoco creé DB.**

**Adicionalmente, éste oneshot es una traducción de "Confrontations" por tazpwrs.**

* * *

><p><span>Confrontaciones<span>

* * *

><p>"Gohan, eres muy inteligente, ¿por qué vienes a la escuela?" Preguntó Ireza*.<p>

"¡Sí, sabelotodo! Podrías dictar las clases mejor que cualquier profesor." Agregó Sharpner.

Gohan se encogió de hombros. "Mi mamá quería que hiciese amigos de mi edad porque el resto de mis amigos son prácticamente heredados de mi papá y son mayores que yo."

"Bueno, ¿está funcionando, guapo?" Preguntó Ireza guiñándole un ojo.

Gohan se sonrojó. "Bueno, un poco. Ustedes son mis amigos, ¿verdad?"

Sharpner e Ireza asintieron. Sin embargo, Videl estaba furiosa.

Se volteó hacia Gohan con enfado. "¿Por qué debería considerar ser tu amiga, eh?"

Gohan la observó con confusión. "¿A qué te refieres, Videl?"

El rostro de Videl adquirió un espectacular color rojo. "¡Me refiero a que no eres más que un cobarde y un mentiroso! ¿Es eso todo lo que sabes hacer? ¿Mentir y escapar? Cada vez que alguien te pregunta dónde vives o cómo llegas a la escuela o cómo era tu padre, ¡evades la pregunta! Y cada vez que alguien te acosa, ¡sólo lo dejas! ¡No dices nada ni lo afrontas! ¿Así que por qué querría ser amiga de alguien tan cobarde y falso como tú?"

Gohan comenzó a temblar. A primera vista Videl lo confundió con miedo pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, retrocedió. Gohan no tenía miedo. Estaba enfadado. No, enfadado no, extremadamente cabreado.

"¡Cómo te _atreves_ a sermonearme sobre honestidad y valentía!" Gruñó Gohan.

"¿Qué se supone que debe significar eso?" Replicó ella con furia.

"¡Significa que eres la persona _perfecta_ para reprenderme por dos cosas sobre las cuales tu vida ha sido construida!"

Videl no tenía idea a lo que se refería. "¡No sé quién diablos crees que eres, pero nunca le he mentido a mis amigos y nunca he escapado de una pelea en mi vida!"

"¡Tú no, pero tu querido padre sí lo ha hecho!" Él gritó de vuelta. Una multitud estaba comenzando a formarse alrededor de los iracundos jóvenes. Ireza y Sharpner se mezclaron lentamente entre el público.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Videl, sorprendida.

"¡Ya me oíste!" Él gruñó de vuelta. Videl creyó haber visto sus ojos destellar de color verde azulado mientras continuaba. "¡Me regañas por mentirte cuando tu padre le ha estado mintiendo al mundo durante siete años, insultando a mi familia y amigos en el proceso!"

"¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando maldito psicópata?!" Gritó ella de vuelta.

"¡ESTO!" Aulló y soltó un grito mientras un aura dorada lo envolvía.

Todo el mundo resolló. ¡Gohan era el Guerrero Dorado!

"¿Q-qué?" Tartamudeó Videl al no encontrar palabras para expresarse.

"¡Mi padre dio su vida luchando contra Cell mientras que tu estúpido padre se escondía tras una roca! ¡Tu padre se encogió de miedo cuando peleé contra Cell!"

Videl lo miró con los ojos tan grandes como platos. "¡Tú eres el pequeño niño de los juegos de Cell! ¡El joven corredor!"

"Sí, lo soy. ¿En verdad creíste que tu patético padre venció a la mayor amenaza que este mundo jamás haya visto?" Preguntó en un tono burlón.

Videl negó con la cabeza. "No. He visto entrenar a papá y siempre me ha parecido difícil de creer que pudiese generar tal poder…"

Gohan sonrió con arrogancia. Su lado saiyajin estaba en total control. "Bueno, al menos tienes un poco de inteligencia. Sí tan sólo pudiera decir lo mismo del resto de idiotas que habitan este planeta. No, tu padre no derrotó a Cell. Cell le dio un tortazo sin esfuerzo y lo hizo estrellarse contra una montaña la única vez que pelearon."

"¿Entonces quién derrotó a Cell?" Gritó Sharpner con la poca valentía que tenía.

Gohan lo miró con expresión seria. "Yo fui."

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Una voz familiar interrumpió.

Mr. Satán había llegado a la escena.

"¡Él está diciendo que usted no venció a Cell! ¡Está diciendo que él lo hizo!"

Mr. Satán se enfureció. No había visto a Gohan aún. "¡¿QUÉ?! ¡SE LAS VERÁ CONMIGO! LO VOY A HACER PEDAZOS COMO EL DEBI-"

"¿En verdad quieres terminar esa frase, Satán?" Inquirió Gohan de manera amenazadora.

Mr. Satán se volteó a mirarlo y tragó saliva. '¡Es él! ¡El chico que mató a Cell! ¡Estoy muerto!'

"Eh… ¿No?"

Gohan sonrió con prepotencia. "Ya lo sabía."

Todos observaron a su héroe con sorpresa. Se había acobardado ante un nerd. Incluso sonaba asustado.

Mr. Satán intentó recuperar el coraje. "Entonces, eh, chico-"

Gohan lo interrumpió, "Mi nombre es Son Gohan. Mi padre era Son Goku, quien dio su vida luchando contra Cell y a quien has intentado desacreditar continuamente como persona y luchador, llamándolo un mentiroso. Ya he tenido suficiente. Quiero que les digas quién venció a Cell realmente. Ahora."

"Pe-pero-"

"¡Nada de peros! Quiero que lo oigan de tu propia boca. Quiero que les digas qué estabas haciendo realmente en los juegos de Cell. Diles cómo te escondite tras una roca mientras un niño de once años peleaba contra ese monstruo. Cómo te llevaste el crédito de un niño luego de haber perdido a su padre en la batalla. Quiero que todos sepan lo despreciable que eres. Quiero que todos sepan lo _débil_ que eres."

Mr. Satán tragó saliva. Comenzó a contar la historia de lo que pasó realmente en los juegos de Cell.

Cuando terminó todos estaban sin palabras.

Videl miró a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos. "¿Cómo pudiste mentirle a todos, Mark**?" El aludido miró a su hija con confusión cuando usó su primer nombre. "Sí, dije Mark. Porque en lo que a mí concierne, no eres mi padre. Mi padre nunca le robaría el crédito a un niño, especialmente a uno que perdió tantas cosas. En verdad eres un ser despreciable. Adiós Mark." Con eso le dio la espalda y se fue.

Gohan sonrió al ver las lágrimas corriendo por el rostro del hombre. "Te lo mereces, payaso."

~ o ~

Bulma fue despertada por el sonido de Vegeta riéndose de forma histérica. Sacudió a su marido con gentileza hasta que se despertó.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"¡Acabo de tener el mejor sueño DE TODOS!" Dijo entre carcajadas.

* * *

><p>*Erasa. Es conocida como "Ireza" en el dub latino, y como "Emily" en el dub castellano.<p>

**El nombre real de Mr. Satán es Mark. Tanto en el dub inglés como el castellano le pusieron dos nombre (en el primero Hercule Satan y en el segundo Hércules Satán) pero en el latino no, así que decidí poner su nombre real ya que en esta parte Videl se dirige a él con su primer nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Sé que probablemente estaban pensando que Gohan estaba muy OOC (para serles sincera, yo también pensé lo mismo), pero al llegar al final descubrieron por qué xD. Si no se rieron al final (o ni siquiera sonrieron), les regalo una Cyber-galleta. Sí, tiene chispas de chocolate.<strong>

**Gracias a LDGV por aclararme la duda del apodo de Gohan- sí, es el Joven Corredor.**


End file.
